


A Matching Pair of Onesies

by miraculart (Musical_Meg)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blanket Forts, Chloe/Adrien Friendship, I'm never going to get this actually finished, Let Adrien Agreste Eat, Movie Nights, Pre-Canon, Unicorn Pajamas, childhood AU, christmas shenanigans, sleepover, sock sliding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Meg/pseuds/miraculart
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, my best friend gave to me, a matching pair of onesies!With his parents away on the annual Holiday Fashion tour, Adrien is left in the care of the mayor and his daughter, Chloe. Under the watchful eye of Nathlie, Adrien must behave like the little businessman his parents raised him to be. But Andre is determined to give the Agreste kid the best Christmas of his life.Based on the sock sliding prompt released with the official concept art of city hall.





	A Matching Pair of Onesies

Childish laughter echoed through the vast, empty corridors spanning Paris’ grand City Hall. The security guards dutifully remained -for the most part- stoic; It’s hard not to crack a smile at the two young aristocrats scuffling about the decked-out halls. The Mayor declared that City Hall would remain closed for the entire duration of Christmas, requesting that he not be interrupted with work (exempting all but the most important and delicate of affairs). Obviously, that meant he was stuck in his office all but a sparse few moments to enjoy meals and a bedtime story with his daughter.

As company for his lonely child, and as a favor to the prestigious Agreste family, Mayor Bourgeois had allowed their 6 year old son, Adrien, to stay in the hall for the two-week, Winter Fashion Tour that kept both Agreste parents from spending the holiday season with their son. He wasn’t sure who to pity more, the Agreste’s for the vast amounts of time they missed in their child’s life, or Adrien, for his stunted childhood. The closest thing Adrien had to caring parents were his father’s assistant, Nathalie, and the 24-hour bodyguard plastered to his side all hours of the day. This concerned Andre, as he wanted to ensure this child had a marvelous vacation in City Hall. Naturally, he convinced the bodyguard to take a week off (paid, of course), and negotiated a few more hours of free time into Adrien’s rigorous learning and training schedule.

When the bodyguard dropped Adrien and Nathalie off, Andre had attempted to strike up a conversation with the boy. Adrien was well acquainted with how the ‘Agreste Holiday Seasontm’ worked, and wasn’t keen to socialize. The young boy’s cool composure unnerved the new Mayor. His spring green eyes reflected cold and icy judgement, his hair molded to perfection, a casual, but likely custom made, suit showing off his too-small figure. The light khakis, sweater vest, and bow tie mimicked a younger version of his father, a frosty glare and intense frown only adding to the illusion, he matched the senior Agreste to the “T”.

When Andre introduced Chloe, Adrien behaved like the pristine, preened gentleman his parents groomed him to be. He remembered the deadpan, disapproving look on the kid’s face when Chloe bumbled down the stairs to greet him donning a sparkly, pink, fairy princess dress.  
Adrien thrust out a small, stiff hand professionally. “Good evening,” he asserted himself cooly, expecting Chloe to shake. “-it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Adrien Agreste.” 

Recoiling from the young businessman, she refused stubbornly, surprised and unsure about how to handle scripted formalities. “Uh, hi-“ she pulled her hands behind her back. With a small wave, she retreated behind her father’s legs, shying away from the broken child before her “-my name’s Chloe.”

Andre chuckled, “there’s no need to hide, darling! Adrien will be staying with us for Christmas! Why don’t you show him your room?” He carefully guided her out from behind him, motioning to the staircase. Her shy attitude completely whisked away as she gripped Adrien’s arm and dragged him up the carpeted stairs, chattering about all her wishes for Papa Noel.

\---

“-And this is Mr. Cuddly!” She held the poor bear up by the arms, its head drooping miserably against a worn chest. 

Adrien sneered but remained silent. If he had nothing good to say, he should say nothing at all, at least, that’s what Nathalie said.

Chloe continued to ramble unforgivingly, ignoring Adrien’s uncomfortable reactions. “He’s so nice, and we have tea parties! But tea is gross so we drink hot cocoa instead.” She leaned in close to Adrien’s ear, he sat rigid, focusing on a rather pressing matter: his bladder.

“Don’t tell daddy though, he still thinks it’s tea.” She giggled, laughter fading as she noticed Adrien’s less-than-subtle discomfort. “What’s wrong?” she poked him gently, gasping with wide disbelieving eyes. “You like tea, don’t you! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-” Adrien held up a hand sharply, bringing Chloe’s rambling to a shallow stutter. He moved!

He attempted to maintain professionalism in his request, but ultimately failed, squeaking out “I’m sorry to cut you off, I’ve been looking for an opportunity but I couldn’t find one, may I use your restroom?” His perfect composure crumbled with the crushing pressure against his tiny bladder. His parents trained him for many things, but they never could keep him from going to the bathroom every few hours. He still couldn’t make it through the night sometimes (not that he’d tell Chloe, but he had several weeks worth of pull-ups tucked away in his suitcases). He glanced at the door urgently, begging her to respond.

Chloe sat in shocked stupor, “Y-yeah it’s just down the hallway, the big blue door.” 

Racing out of the pint-sized pink palace, he shouted “Thanks!” She shook her head slightly, unsure of what exactly she just witnessed. Maybe Adrien could be a kid once in awhile.

\----

Adrien looked desperately around the breakfast table. With a sigh he swirled the offensively pink straw his water glass. “Is there a problem Monsieur Agreste?” Jean Luc, the butler, questioned softly, resting a warm hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “What would you have for breakfast?” 

Adrien peered sullenly across the room. Nathalie returned his gaze crisply. It seemed his strict dieting regimen would be retained through the holiday after all. “Do you have wheatgrass by chance? I would enjoy a smoothie, I think.” Nathalie affirmed his silent request with a nearly indistinguishable nod. He let out a long breath, avoiding eye contact with the scrumptious pastries that he longed to try. 

A murky green concoction appeared almost instantaneously to his plate, they must have a fruit ninja or something, he thought, sliding closer to the crystal glass. He shrugged, defeated, and opted to finish the drink he ordered, taking a long sip from another blindingly pink straw. Chloe certainly had a hand in the shopping lists around here. Pink of that shade should never be paired with elegant silver dishware.

Chloe looked up at the half-filled glass of green glop, shrieking in disgust. Adrien choked, alarmed by her outburst. “What is that?!” She cried, horrified shock morphing her face to an expression of sheer revolt. 

He gestured to the glass, clearing his throat, attempting to regain some composure. “A smoothie?” 

Her face contorted, separating herself from the supposed ‘smoothie’. “That, thing, is not a smoothie, it’s a glass full of boogers.” She waved Jean Luc over to help wipe the smoothie splatter from Adrien’s profile.

His cheeks warmed with embarrassment, if his actions this morning were made public his family would be scrutinized. “It’s not that bad…” his voice faded faintly, a reaction unbecoming of his proud lineage. 

Chloe shook her head, disappointed with Adrien’s poor taste in breakfast foods. She grabbed a pastry from the table and leaned across, shoving the sugary treat into his mouth. He struggled away, he’s not allowed, he couldn’t breathe- 

Nathalie leapt to action, pulling Chloe from Adrien. Frazzled, she tried her best to stop Chloe in time, but it was too late. He’d already taken a bite of the fresh-baked chocolate croissant. His mouth filled with a heavenly combination of sugar, chocolate, bread- Oh, wow, so that’s what pastries taste like. They’re wonderful, he thought, why had he been starved of this invention? His eyes rolled back into his head in a state of unapologetic bliss. Nathalie turned murderously to Chloe, gripping her by the collar of her silk pajamas. “Look what you’ve done, you brat-” She spat venomously, “Adrien must maintain a strict dieting regimen in order to become one of Paris’ top models. Do you understand me? We need him in peak-” 

The mayor stepped through the doorway, aroused by the ruckus breakfast caused. His confused daze faded immediately upon seeing his daughter in the iron-clad grasp of Agreste’s nanny. His temper boiled over, giving out commands before fully processing the situation. “Nathalie, you are hereby dismissed by order of the mayor. Unhand my daughter this instant.” 

She glared at him defiantly, “I am Adrien’s legal guardian, you can’t dismiss me without kicking him out as well.” A smug smile worked its way onto her lips, she’s played enough chess with the Agrestes to know when she reached checkmate. 

He marched towards her, a scowl engraved deep into his face. He trudged over, towering well above Nathalie. “I said, unhand- my- daughter!” He pulled Chloe from her grasp, punctuating each word by beckoning the guards to his side. 

He stood straighter, distinguished, adjusting his tie aggressively. “Please show Miss Sancour to the door. She has outstayed her welcome.” Checking that she was successfully removed from earshot, he softened. “Jean Luc, Adrien will be staying as our guest for the remainder of the holidays, please make up a room for him.” As Jean Luc scuttled away, he turned to Adrien and Chloe, both wide-eyed and mute, shell-shocked. His lowered his voice apologetically, “Adrien, please feel free to eat whatever it is you’d like while you are here, it’s Christmas, eat all the pastries your heart desires.” He gestured to the Chef’s window.

Adrien timidly side-eyed the mutilated croissant Chloe had forced upon him. “If it’s alright sir, I’d like to finish whatever that is-” pointing to the rather deflated pastry. 

Andre chuckled, a deep hearty joy Adrien rarely heard from his own father, and ruffled the boy’s curly head of hair. “Of course, eat to your heart’s content! When you two are done with breakfast there’s an early Christmas gift for you in the living room.” 

Chloe squealed, “An early present? Hurry Adrien, I want to see what it is!” She tugged urgently on his sleeve. And for the first time, Andre saw a true, wide, childish smile on his face. He’d lost a tooth! The mayor never would’ve realized it without seeing Adrien’s full-toothless-grin. 

“Take the croissant with you Adrien, it isn’t kind to leave a lady waiting.” Adrien took the croissant cautiously, deeply afraid that he’d break his new treasure, and took off after Chloe towards the family tree. 

\---

“Just rip the paper open, Adrien!” Chloe lay sprawled across the carpet of wrapping paper and ribbon now decorating the floor. She donned a brand-new unicorn onesie, pink no doubt, a bundle of movies in her tiny arms. 

He held the package gently, it was squishy. He turned the present over in his hands, looking for a good place to start unwrapping. He was still reliving the taste of the chocolate croissant from just moments earlier. This new found freedom was overwhelming.

Ah! There’s the ribbon tape, he pulled weakly on the string, trying to pop it off to no avail. Well, he supposed, if today is the day he eats pastries, then perhaps it’s the day he rips open a package as well. He sucked in a deep breath, building all the strength his body could muster, and he ripped the paper, right on the corner of the package. It was fun! He did it again, until he’d unwrapped, a godzilla onesie! Green and warm, with a tail even. It was so soft, the fabric felt like clouds under his fingers, but the fibers caught on his hands. His father would never approve of him wearing this. 

Chloe shook him side to side, “Put it on! Put it on so we can match!” 

He looked down at the pajamas, then up at the strange girl he was just beginning to know and he smiled. For now, he can be like everyone else. No, he can be himself! He put on the onesie, pulling the hood over his head. It had teeth! He’s put his arms up and bared his teeth, the scariest face he could make, growling “Rawwrrr!” 

Chloe giggled, pulling her own hood up, unicorn horn bouncing unceremoniously on her forehead. “Halt, foul beast!” she ordered, “I’m Princess Unicorn, here to save the day!” She tackled him in a hug, tickling his sides. 

Uncontrollable laughter erupted from Adrien, “No, no please! Please stop-” he pleaded through her relentless assault. He wriggled away from her grasp, avoiding further attack. “You’ll never catch me!” he taunted, stomping away dramatically. 

“No! Not the civilians!” She responded heroically to his challenge, chasing him down the hall. He took a sharp corner, socks sliding on the freshly polished floor. He recovered okay, but Chloe didn’t fare so well, slipping and toppling into him. They both collapsed in a fit of giggles. 

Jean Luc appeared above them, camera in hand. The flash blinded them momentarily, but they recovered quickly scrambling to get up and continue their game. Jean Luc took Chloe by the arm, “Miss, the viewing room has been fully stocked with popcorn and sweets. I do believe there were christmas movies involved with this gift?” 

“A movie day? Best. Gift. Ever! Come on, Adrien, let’s go get the movies!” She took off down the hallway again, dragging a confused little Godzilla by the tail. 

\---

“Wait, did Hermy have to go back to elf practice?” Adrien asked, sucking enthusiastically on a candy cane. 

Chloe paused the credits, “No, silly, didn’t you see the ending scene? He became a dentist after he took out Bumble’s bad tooth!” 

“Ohh, okay!” He was still quite puzzled, but if Chloe said it, it must be true, she seemed to really enjoy these American films. “What’s next?” 

She pondered over the array of DVD’s in front of her. “How about… Elf!” She shot up quickly, knocking the chair which held up a heavy comforter.  
“Chloe, you knocked down the blanket fort! And I lost my candy cane…” Adrien’s whiny voice was muffled by the blanket. “Ow! Found it…” He stabbed his palm trying to escape his fuzzy prison. 

The dark weight was lifted suddenly, as Jean Luc pulled the blanket up and over the chair. “I’m sorry to intrude on your movie marathon, but it’s time for bed. You are welcome to sleep here if you would like to watch just one more film.” 

Chloe moaned, “Do we have to?” Pouting comically. 

Mr. Cuddly appeared from behind the butler’s back, “It is time for bed, you need a good night’s sleep for your activities tomorrow.” 

Jean Luc peeked from behind the bear, “Mr. Cuddly makes an excellent point, you know. Your father has some splendid surprises for the day.” 

Chloe pursed her lips, only-half convinced. “Well, okay. But only because Mr. Cuddly said so.” 

“You’re already in your pajamas, but might I recommend that you brush your teeth before bed? A cavity is no way to spend Christmas.” He looked pointedly at Adrien. “Your supplies are all in your bathroom Mr. Agreste, might I show you there?” 

Adrien yawned, rubbing sore-strained eyes. “Okay, I’ll be back in a couple minutes Chloe, then we can watch Elf.” He followed Jean Luc to his bathroom, brushing each tooth thoroughly, but not flossing, it’s okay to skip floss once in awhile. He put on his nightly pull-ups, how embarrassing it would be to wet himself here, and zipped up his onesie, the fabric was softer and more inviting than ever.

By the time he returned to their -rather impressive- blanket fortress, Chloe was already fast asleep. The TV was on in the background droning a dull buzz. He curled up next to her, eyes heavy, but heart lighter than it had ever been. “Goodnight, Chloe.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> For Miraculous Ladybug content and more, check out my tumblr: miraculart.tumblr.com  
> ~M


End file.
